


Julian: The Fugitive Doctor (drabbles)

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabbles, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: Little writing shorts on my favorite character in The Arcana: Visual Novel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have an affinity for villainous types.

You lean into him some more, indulging in the familiar scent of liquor that this man often wore about him heavily. Naturally, you would peel yourself away from him and complain, but not today. You don't want to ruin the small moment of affection. Not today. His hand is brushed against your hip, and you encourage him to touch more of your body with a soft noise. He doesn't. So you focus more on inhaling his scent, because you have a feeling that's all you'll be getting from this cuddle session. He was never touchy feely, less on this occasion. 

"I'm sorry Julian." You whisper, and you lift up your head to blink up into the twin grays of his own. They always looked lifeless and null of life, and it suited a dead body. "I'm sorry, I couldn't betray the Countess, I had to do it." Silence. Expected from a dead body. You stare into his eyes, unblinking for a moment. "I love you." You say with finality before rubbing at your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were to catch up to Julian in the market place.

"Fate, you believe in that kind of thing?" 

You don't know why, but... you were just 'pushed' to straight up walk up to the intruder from last night, AKA, the guy you had just thrown a glass bottle at. (No bloody face ever leaves your memory unforgotten!) Or a tall person either. You have to crane your neck up to peer into the man's face, which you weren't so keen on the idea, so you take a couple paces back. A safe distance... where you could observe their facial features... and a distance where you could probably high tail out of there if he wanted to just strangle you with his bare hands just about now. Well, didn't seem that likely, with the mass crowds gathering about the market place. So, you couldn't help but really wonder-- damn, is this man mad showing his plain face around here, or just plain blind to the fact that he's a wanted criminal for murdering the Count. 

You watch how your voice startles the Doctor, seeing how their body visibly jolts at the sudden surprise, and you smile, just a little bit, just from the hilarity of the situation. The raven you saw earlier is back again, now perched on a string of clothesline, peering down at you with utmost curiosity. Oh god, being stared down by a bird, this is particularly unsettling. You shift on your feet in awkward silence until you hear Doctor Jules snort. "You managed to find me, how?" 

"Fate." You answer slowly, and the man's eyes flicker in amusement. "--And somehow managed to bypass the watchful eye of the raven..." He ponders, and it's your turn to snort. "Guess you haven't seen /all/ of my magic tricks then." You offer a grin, and he reciprocates the gesture in turn. "I suppose not." 

Your expression quickly withers for a moment, "Wait, shouldn't you be... hiding in the shadows like a thug?" 

Doctor Jules laughs briskly. "I like to say I have a," He pauses as his raven companion begins to shriek, a kind of warning call, you can deduct, from the way how the man's face soured into panic and irritation. But before he turns to disappear within an alley, he finishes his sentence. "--a very forgetful face." With that, and a flourish of his dark coat, he blends into the shadows, leaving you momentarily stunned. 

You cup your face into your hands, feeling the warm flush. Oh jesus, you just conversed briefly with a murderer AND enjoyed it. (Wow, guess this says something about your sociality.) 

"... I couldn't forget your face even if I tried." You mumble to yourself incoherently towards the Doctor's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please leave a comment / kudos! It gives me happy vibes and gibes me the motivation to keep writing this trash l m a o. Thanks  
> ( •w•c)~♡♡°○☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accompany Julian to the Tavern. You probably had a bit too much to drink, and shenigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry if I write these characters OOC, but you can't blame me ;-;, the Novel isn't finished yet and I still don't have a proper understanding of Julian's personality.)

"Hey, Julian." 

The Doctor turns his head towards you in question. You offer a coy smile. 

"You did the do with my Master, right?" 

His facial features expresses something of horror and disgust for a slight moment before it fades into one of his usual, placid facades, as if he hadn't heard what you said. You lean forward on the table, wiggling your eyebrows. Julian stares at you blankly, and you stare back. Then he answers, "Who?" 

"You know, Asra." 

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss."

"The witch you been obsessing over?" 

"Don't make false accusations about people." He frowns at you, but your eyebrow game only intensifies. "You tapped that ass." 

"Please, don't." He hisses under his breath, coupling in your name with the demand, barely audible, but just at a volume where only you could hear it apart from the other tables surrounding yours in the Tavern. Well, he asked so nicely, so how could you refuse? You rise up from your chair, and Julian fists his cup in a gloved hand as if he knew what you were about to do. Well, it was pretty obvious, because you announced to the crowd that you had some spicy news to share. 

"DOCTOR JULES TAPPED THAT ASS, AYEEE!"

Rounds of cheering and wolf whistles came from the crowd, and you'd dip your head in a subtle bow, well actually, it wasn't very subtle at all, because then you fell off the chair that you were standing on for the added height to make your announcement. You landed flat on your ass, knocking over the many empty cups on your table and a handful of Julian's parchments as well as you slipped. 

You had a bit too much to drink that day, you don't remember all the details, but you knew that it was sure as hell funny.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●w●c) Don't forget to leave a kudos/comment! 
> 
> This fanfic is also featured on my Quotev. (I'm planning to post less-serious drabbles on there, while I post serious drabbles on ao3. My URL on Quotev is @SonaBoobelle ~~♡)


End file.
